


Love & War

by Write_Or_Wrong



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NejiTen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Or_Wrong/pseuds/Write_Or_Wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you forget someone who has given you so much to remember them by?" My 30 Day Drabble Challenge from a while ago. I first posted this on fanfiction.net, but decided to post the collected works here again, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & War

** I: Crossroads **

Tenten  knew sometime in their lives, they would reach crossroads. She knew they wouldn’t always be teammates, back to back as they fought for their lives. She knew anytime, he could disappear into nowhere and she would be left alone.

She wanted to evade the looming crossroads, to avoid the decisions that were bound to be made. To escape destiny itself. But it would only be a matter of time until the clock struck twelve.

She wasn’t stupid enough to think their love could last through a war.

But he made her crazy enough to try.

* * *

** II: Scars **

He knew everyone bore scars. Maybe not always the ones visible to the eye, but the heart can always see it. But it pained him to see Tenten constantly trying to hide hers behind a liar’s smile. He knew because even though her lips looked perfectly blissful, her eyes betrayed her turmoil. He had tried, once or twice, to nudge away the truth. But she would only wear a smiling mask and tell him about the next training session. Someday, he thought, he would muster the courage to finally confront her.

But for now, he would help her scars fade away.

* * *

 

** III: Doubt **

She didn’t doubt his abilities. He was _the_ Hyuuga prodigy, after all. Yet everytime he left for another mission, no matter how lowly ranked, she would follow him to the Konoha gates. She told herself it was because they were teammates, comrades, just a fellow ninja and she was doing it out of courtesy. Who was she kidding? She couldn’t ignore the black seed of dread in her heart, despite her complete faith in his abilities. No, despite it all, everytime she saw his turned back, she silently pleaded that he would come back.

Come back, she thought, because she would always be waiting.

* * *

** IV: Grave **

Neji had been to more cemeteries in his life than he would ever prefer, but the grave that unsettled him the most was the unmarked stone that revealed his father’s final resting place. Unmarked because he died for his clan in place of another. Because he died as an imposter.

Today, Neji paid his respects out of tradition, but silently still cursed fate for the circumstances that brought him to this grave. It is already dusk when Tenten finds him still kneeled in front of the stone, and offers him comfort with her presence.

And only then does he think, maybe things could be alright.

* * *

** V: Try **

Tenten never thought it would be an easy road to love. But that didn’t prepare her for the fears rooting in her mind, or the hesitation in her steps.  ***

_“It’s impossible.” said her pride._

If he left her, she would walk alone forever.

_“It’s dangerous.” said experience._

She didn’t want to tread on a road of broken hearts.

_“It’s pointless.” said reason._

All around her, love was losing ground.

_“It’s crazy.” said logic._

She knew that their love was insanity. Madness. Reckless. But that was never a reason to stop loving him.

Maybe love was war, but theirs is worth it.

_“Let’s try it.” whispered her heart._

* * *

 

** VI: Knight **

Neji knew Tenten could take care of herself; she didn’t need a knight in shining armor. And sometimes, she was just plain stubborn about having her way. Despite that, or maybe because of it, she would always chance upon trouble one way or another. Still, that didn’t stop her recklessness nor did it stop Neji from standing by her side through it all. From beginning to end, he would always grudgingly follow her through the mess.

Because he’ll be damned if the day comes when Tenten calls his name, but hears no reply.

* * *

** VII: Illusion **

Love is like magic, someone had once told her.

Love is like magic. But magic, is usually just an illusion.

Tenten knows their love isn’t a fantasy, or some figment of her imagination. It was as real as the pounding of her heart, or the bliss in her soul, whenever she saw those pearlescent eyes staring into her own. Yet everyday she lives like she would wake to a tomorrow, only to find that the delusions were what she was living in.

Because truly, what is reality, when she is living in a daydream?

* * *

** VIII: Muse **

The first time Neji stumbled across her playing violin, he hadn't known it was her. He was drawn to the flow of the melody, the raw emotion embedded in the notes.

After that, whenever he heard songs of sorrows in the night air, he would silently find his way to the gardens where Tenten would play the same song, passions and sadness pouring through the strings. Neji could only stare and wonder, still hidden in the shadows with the questions in his mind.

That night, he stepped out from the shadows, but remained wordless as the weapon's mistress played her heart's desires. Except this time when she paused, she turned around to face pearlescent eyes and started her encore.

That night, she finally played a different tune.

* * *

 

** IX: Destiny **

_Meeting him was fate._

The first time she met him, they were both just children. He was training in the Hyuuga gardens, and she had just stumbled across the path, after wandering around the forest.

_Becoming teammates was chance._

The year Team Gai was formed she was surprised the Hyuuga prodigy had ended up on the same team. She introduced herself neverless.

_Growing as friends was a choice._

He never was one to express his thoughts, but when he did, she had the luxury of hearing them. His friendship was something she valued beyond measure.

_But falling in love with him, was completely out of her control._

* * *

** X: Opposites **

Neji never really understood how two people with such different personalities could fit together so well. They were flip sides of one coin. He was the calmer one, with the level-headed personality. And she was a firework, ready to fly off at any moment to set off her colours. But he’s not complaining. Her personality counters his, and they form a good balance, with her smiles blocking his moods. He supposed they were like opposite poles on magnets, attracted together by an unseen outside force.

And in the end, neither of them can let go of the other.

* * *

 

** XI: Ephemeral **

Tenten sneaks looks at him during training, she really can’t help it. She keeps catching herself thinking about Neji, and then reprimanding herself for the lack of focus.

Because she can’t help but wonder how much time they have left, when the ticking clock might stop. It could be the next sunrise that brings a shattering end, or it could be the love of a thousand years. But only fate can tell, so Tenten hopes against hope, and clings on a slim possibility, because her hands are tied when it comes to the future. So all she can do right now is steal glances at him.

And that’s alright, because he’s already staring back.

* * *

** XII: Gift **

Neji knows it’s her birthday today, he’s been stressing about it for the past _month_. But he remains without an appropriate birthday gift. He’s already tried all his options. Chocolate stores, Ino’s family flower shop and many others, but none of them were met with his approval. He had even tried the weapon’s shop, but decided that it would not do for a birthday present, even if the girl was Tenten.

Until he realizes the simple truth.

So he brings her to the pond, where the sakura trees are in full bloom at this time of the year, and slowly whispers his words in her ear. And he breathes a promise into her heart.

“Someday, I will give you my name, if you would take it.”

Tenten decides right then and there, she has had no better gift.

* * *

** XIII: Daydreams **

_“Akiko Hyuuga,” the name is called. Tenten watches in pride as her daughter is promoted to Chūnin. Beside her, Neji is giving one of his rare smiles, victory radiating off of him, despite the fact it was his daughter’s triumph, not his. She—_

Tenten jolts up. She can’t believe she fell asleep during meditating. But that doesn’t keep her from blushing at the dream. She sneaks a glimpse at the still-meditating Hyuuga beside her, just to check if her pink cheeks were seen.  Maybe someday, she thinks.

But for now, a girl can dream.

* * *

 

** XIV: Bloodshed **

The battle rages all as far as Neji’s byakugan can see.

As the corpses fell around him, and his comrades made their final stand, all he could do is watch and hope that Tenten isn’t among the fallen. The shinobi inside tells him to stand and fight, but it is all that’s keeping him from running towards Tenten and keeping her close.

He is desperate. Desperate for an end to this war, desperate for a chance at love.

But desperation alone is not enough. He can do nothing but curse fate.

So once again, the Hyuuga prodigy casts his blames on destiny.

* * *

** XV: Moment **

Tenten sees Neji jump in front of Naruto and Hinata before anyone else.

And in that second she knows, it’s over.

She knows why he did it; there is no blame in her heart.

But she cannot help but hate the world for throwing hope at her, only for it to soar away.

She is still thankful. Grateful that they still had a chance.

For those times when he could bring out her truest smiles.

And those fleeting moments when it was just the two of them and they forgot the rest of the world.

But those chances were not enough.

She learns, when love dies, there are no survivors.

* * *

** XVI: Apologies **

He dies with silent apologies still on his lips.

Apologies to Hinata, because he will never be there to protect her again.

Apologies to Hiashi, because he has bared the burden of hate for so long.

But the deepest apologies he gave to Tenten.

 _Because_ their time was too fleeting, cut short by cruel fates and crossed stars.

 _Because_ his pride never let him admit his faults when he hurt her.

 _Because_ he broke their promise.

And that is the regret he carries to his grave.

But still, he dies with a smile on his face.

_“I know you always hear me lecturing about punctuality, but just this once, don’t be too early to see me.”_

“sweet words will ring true to innocent ears.”

It’s always harder to be left behind…than to be the one to go.

And in the end, you can only hope that the love you felt is worth the pain you go through.

* * *

** XVII: Numb **

His funeral is a small, simple undertaking. Only his family, closest friends, mentors and teammates come to mourn at his grave. Most are already mourning others that have lost lives to the war.

Tenten doesn’t shed a single tear. She can’t. She won’t.

She stares at the stone that marks his final place of rest, and not a single word escapes her lips.

It is always harder to be the one left behind, than to be the one to go, she thinks.

And in the end all Tenten can hope is the love she felt, is worth the pain she goes through.

Because right now, she feels nothing at all.

* * *

** XVIII: Ink **

Tenten’s  heart is not stone. Or ice. Or even empty.

No, her heart is ink.

Her heart is bleeding.

Bleeding the emotions, scribing her soul on paper.

Pouring her grief on the pages of her mind.

Etching her life on a slate. And wishing for a blank one.

Craving to forget it all. The pain—and the pleasures.

But she can’t.

Not when the ink is clouding her mind. Encircling in her thoughts.

Memories that refuse to be forced away.

No, she will never forget.

Because how can you forget someone who has given you so much to remember them by?

* * *

** XIX: Liar **

Tenten knows she cannot hide away forever. Because life would carry on, even if she didn’t. So she strides around with a mask, and walks with a façade. Her life is a now masquerade, facing every waking day with a deceiver’s smile and the laughter of a liar.

And no one questions it.

Because the one person who did, is _gone_.

There was a time, when she could confess her heart, without fear or shame. When she could be a liar and he would still love her.

But no longer.

You can lie to others, but you cannot lie to yourself.

Because you might just start believing in a lie.

* * *

** XX: Shoulder **

Hinata has watched many people deal with grief. There are ones to drown themselves in teardrops, and the ones who find salvation in a bottle.

But she looks at Tenten and knows, there is no crueller way deal with grief, because she is the one who wears a deceiver’s smile and walks on like nothing happened.

So Hinata decides she would give Tenten a hand, even if her own heart is already aching, even if she was nearly a stranger, even is Tenten didn’t want it.

Because she would do it for her Neji, for the cousin who died for her.

So she walks to the house of the weapon’s mistress. And gently knocks.

And when Tenten opens the door, Hinata does what she should’ve done sooner.

She offers her a smile and a hand.

And a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**XXI:** ** Teardrop **

It had been a long time since anyone came to knock on Tenten’s door. And even when they did, the visitors only came with empty apologies and hollow words. Some of them going as far as to try and hug her, only to be shrugged off harshly with a slammed door in their wake.

This time though, Hinata came.

And she offered her what no one else did. Understanding. Comfort in friendship. Because truly, Hinata suffered no less, maybe even more when Neji parted with this world.

“Do you blame me?” Was the shy girl’s first question.

Tenten pondered that. Did she? It is true, Neji died saving Hinata, throwing himself in front of her, blocking her from harm.

But no, she decided. Tenten did not blame her.

After that, a silent understanding passed through them, their shared loss giving them a bond that no one else could offer.

Hinata talked about Neji, the old times and the new.

And Tenten, she did the same.

Her mask slipped away, word by word, until the grief was fresh and vicious.

And finally, Tenten let the teardrops flood.

* * *

 

** XXII: Mend **

Tenten was never going to forget Neji, but she was still going to move on.

It was Kiba first, but that didn’t last long. The boy was too overprotective of her, like wolves and their territory. It wasn’t a bad thing, and could be endearing at times, but she quickly tired of the constant glare he sent at any eligible male within a ten metre radius. They parted their separate ways after a few weeks, with no hard feelings on either side.

Shikamaru almost made it to the wedding ring. He always said it was troublesome but he was still an excellent boyfriend. But he saw her crying one rainy day on Neji’s gravestone, and realized they were not going to have a happy-ever after. After that, they had a mutual understanding that Shikamaru simply could not compete with a dead man. It was a while later a certain blonde sand ninja walked into his life.

Her true love arrived in early spring, along with Hinata’s cheerful face. She had given Tenten the keys to a shop. And not just any shop.

A weapon’s shop.

Tenten knew right then that this was going to be her life, because she would never truly move on from the grief in her heart. But she accepted this. Accepted the past and looks onto a future.

Because time heals. And so would she.

* * *

** XXIII: Words **

Tenten finally found the courage to walk into Neji’s room again.

Hinata had invited her over, and after spending a sunny afternoon training, Tenten decided she would just stay for dinner. 

Now, she was standing in front of the same doorway thatNeji had once called his. She moved almost automatically, her instincts guiding her actions. The door was unlocked so she stepped in, the view almost ethereal, because the room lay nearly untouched since he died. It was the same immaculate condition Neji was so careful about, complete with sunlight shining through the windows, illuminating the room. She treaded in quietly and laid eyes on the desk in the corner, an open letter still on his desk unmoved and beckoning. With shaking hands, Tenten picked up the letter and read it.

_“Dearest Tenten,_

_If you’re reading this, I’m probably already gone. Please don’t cry, my darling.”_

But the ink was already running, her tears falling down.

_“I’m writing this so you can move on. Because I am not and will never be worth your pain. Our moments together were the happiest of my life, and I am thanking you for being the sun to my moon, because I would have never found the light otherwise. And Tenten, I am sorry. Sorry for the grief you are feeling and the hole in your heart. Sorry, because I broke our promise. You don’t deserve me anymore darling, so please, I am asking one more favour. Move on, because I will never stop waiting._

_-Forever Yours,  
Neji”_

Another sob escapes her throat, and she sees Hinata standing at the doorway out of the corner of her eye. And she knew Hinata left the letter out for a reason. Because Hinata knew Tenten still needed closure. And this piece of paper with Neji’s dying thoughts had filled the final void in her heart. Even if broken shards are never the same again.

* * *

 

** XXIV: Ring **

Little by little, Tenten looks through the rest of Neji’s belongings. It feels somewhat intrusive, but Hinata insists that it’s fine. And truly, Tenten needs the sense of closure.

Hinata who is still rummaging through the shelves, suddenly gasps from the other side of the room. She turns around, pearl eyes shining, and beckons Tenten over.

Tenten peeks over the shelves and inhales sharply. Cleverly hidden behind scrolls and ink-jars is a small velvet box. And inside, lays the Hyuuga family ring. Tenten had seen it in paintings in the corridors, with the women of the Hyuuga family daintily smiling with the silver-gold ring on their finger. A single pearl worthy of a family with Byakugan, surrounded by diamonds shines proudly at her. Carefully, she scoops the box and its contents out, a short note trailing behind.

_“To Neji Hyuuga. As requested, I, Hiashi Hyuuga give you permission to marry Tenten, and hereby give you the family heirloom to provide the couple for many happy years ahead. I wish you my finest regards and all the best.”_

Tenten glances beside her; Hinata has tears streaming down her face, and her hands over her mouth.

_Neji. Hyuuga. Was. Going. To. Ask. Me. To. Marry. Him._

Tenten’s lungs have failed her. It was insane, and she cannot believe it at first. But then she remembers their promise, and finally, truly realizes how much Neji had actually meant it.

She chokes back the tears threatening to fall, and gives a wry smile.

Too late.

* * *

** XXV: Nightmares **

_The ground is tainted with crimson, the blood of fallen comrades fresh and bright. A reminder that the battlefield could just as easily be her grave._

_But like a good soldier, Tenten stands and fights, determined not to go down easily. Her weapons fly in blurs, and she can barely keep up with the onslaught on enemies. It is all she can do not to surrender right there and hope for a merciful death._

_A blur in the corner of her eye, and enormous spikes materialize in the air and shower down. Tenten blocks them with her own weapons as one grazes past, barely missing its target._

_Only to turn around and find that Neji wasn't as lucky. He had been impaled, beyond the saving power of even Tsunade, and down to his dying breath._

_Slowly, he—_

Tenten jolts up. Her heart is racing, the telltale wetness of tears on her cheeks. The nightmares have been scarcer, but when they appeared, they were piercingly real. Tenten has just woken  from a gruesome dream.

Only to find that the reality is crueler.

* * *

** XXVI: Blossoms **

Whenever Tenten visited his grave, it was always chrysanthemums that she left behind, facing the gravestone. She knew it was his favourite. Because it represented hope for what he never had, and dreams of freedom.

Before, the chrysanthemums used to be golden yellow. Slighted love, back when Tenten was still bitter and the grief was still sharp.

Gold changed to red as her love returned, hand in hand with the memories that gave her the strength to go on.

Today, Ino gave her a new colour. White and pure chrysanthemums, love that is loyal and honest. Because Tenten has finally moved on from her grief, but her heart is still loyal to Neji.

Now, she is kneeling before Neji's final resting place, gently lowering the white flowers in front of the stone bearing his name. She inhales deeply, and starts speaking.

_"Neji, I know you want me to move on. But there's a simple truth in the fact that I will never forget you. And I'm happy this way. I don't mind, and I truly accept this. Because you will never lose my heart, Neji. And nothing you or I do will change that, even if I wanted to."_

_"I love you."_

She whispers those last words, losing them to the evening breeze.

A single teardrop escapes, but she smiles.

And this time, her eyes are truly happy.

* * *

** XXVII: Subtle **

It is the subtle things that remind Tenten of Neji the most.

The smell of lilac, his customary scent when meditating.

Fresh bandages in the infirmary, because his training often called for a huge supply.

The hair ribbons Hinata has worn today for her wedding.

Tenten is the maid of honour for the blushing couple's special day. She is sincerely happy for Hinata and Naruto, after many years of seeing Hinata watching him from afar. It wasn't until Tenten gave both of them a push that they would finally admit their mutual feelings for each other. But nevertheless, their love survives, to the moment where they seal their vows.

Even if she still feels a twinge of regret in her soul, and even if the pang in her heart still aches.

Tenten is glad that Hinata has what she will never have.

* * *

 

** XXVIII: Forward **

It’s been a decade.

A decade since her lost her heart and a decade since she found it again.

The hardest part wasn’t losing him, but learning to face every new sunrise with the knowledge that he wouldn’t be there. His death wasn’t just coping with loss, but a journey for survival. Tenten will never stop trying to piece the broken shards back together, but even then, a heart once broken will never be the same again. Because she will never stop loving him with all the pieces of her heart and what’s left of her soul.

So now she lives by moving forward, and not looking back. Because the past will only send ghosts to haunt her.

And those ghosts just might catch her again.

* * *

** XXIX: Legacy **

He left behind a legacy to behold. He died with honour in battle, a living legend in the eyes of many. A prodigy who could claim the stars that others could only hope to reach. A hero unsung.

To Tenten, he left scattered memories and a promise broken. A letter abandoned and an unworn ring. And the grief of the shattered pieces that were once her heart.

It was Neji’s legacy that broke her, but it was his legacy that healed her again.

Because he left her with memories of bliss and freedom, and of moments they could call their own.

But even sparks so bright, will create flames that eventually fade away. Until the fires flicker out, and only the smoke and ashes still linger.

That is his legacy. Flames that dwindle with time. Remnants of a soul that fade with every new dawn.

But his legacy lives on, because one fire still burns.

Because Tenten still carries his legacy, with a mended soul and the fireheart of a warrior.

* * *

 

** XXX: United **

A ninja keeps living until they die on the battlefield. It is the burden they bear, but a burden they accept.

It is why Tenten knows when it’s finally over.

Her vision is already hazy by the time she crumples to the ground. It was bound to happen sometime on an S-ranked mission to hunt missing nin. The irony when you are a weapon’s master is you know exactly what is ending your life. For Tenten, it took seven poisoned arrows, the closing of all her main chakra points and a fatal slash across her stomach to bring her to her knees.

She barely hears the echoes of Hinata’s cry and Ino’s scream before the world blinks shut.

Sweet relief, a satisfyingly empty void is all she knows right now. Tenten doesn’t know if she’s already dead, or dying still. But she knows she won’t see another new dawn.

Like a light at the end of a tunnel, she follows her instinct and treads onward.

She relives her memories, and let the blurs fly by.

_Tenten at seven years, her first kunai in hand._

_Her failures at the Chūnin exam, and the rage and resentment that ensued._

_Tenten’s many morning trainings with Team Gai, each session entirely unique and something special._

_The first time she admitted she was in love with Neji, after years of living in denial._

_Their first kiss._

_The crazy moments in between._

_And their last kiss._

_His death. Her grief. Words unsaid and silent screams._

_A broken heart. A mended soul._

_Finding colour in life again, with a purpose in her mind and Hinata at her back._

_Her last battle. Flashes of steel and the glint of freshly split blood. The screams of her ninja’s both dark and light. And the silence as death claimed her soul._

_Neji in her front of her a rare smile on his face._

No, that was not a memory, that is what she’s seeing right now.

How—is her first question.

And then all those years of questions unspoken come falling through like weights.

She is still asking them when he closes the space between them and takes her lips in his, and she is struck by how familiar they are, even after all those years.

Neji’s feeling guilty pleasure at seeing her, because she’s dead and he shouldn’t be happy.

But she is crying with a smile on her face and for all those years he’s been watching her, he knows she is truly happy this time.

So he looks up and mirrors her smile, and cradles her hand in his. And together, they face whatever would be waiting for them.

Because as long as they’re together, even death cannot do them part.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking our my fic, and I hope you enjoyed! Tenten and Neji are forever my tragic OTP, and this drabble challenge was something I wrote about a year ago, but decided to post now, go figure. Any reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
